


Town Traditions

by Ultra



Series: The Bluebell Advent Calendar 2020 [22]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Christmas, Crazy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, One Shot, Season/Series 03, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Zoe & Lavon enjoy the festive season in Bluebell.
Relationships: Zoe Hart & Lavon Hayes
Series: The Bluebell Advent Calendar 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Town Traditions

_'Verse/Timeline: canon - Season 3_  
_Date: December 2013_

“You know, no offence to Joel, he’s a cool guy and all, but it’s kinda nice to have you all to myself for a change,” said Lavon, his arm around Zoe’s shoulders as they walked through the town square together.

“I guess I have been falling down a little on my best friend duties,” she said, smiling up at him. “Sorry about that.”

“No problem, but like I said, it’s nice to get to spend some time, even if it is only for the afternoon at one of our crazier town events,” Lavon made a face as he looked over at all the folks dressed up as elves ready to race their way around the square.

“Oh, come on.” Zoe rolled her eyes. “Like you don’t love all of this craziness. It wouldn’t be Bluebell if people weren’t dressed up in some costumes, participating in activities that will probably lead to injury or illness, all in the name of some wacky tradition,” she said knowingly. “Personally, I don’t even think I could stomach Christmas in New York anymore, it’d be so boring with all its normalcy.”

Lavon chuckled at that. “Always said we’d make a true Bluebellian outta you someday, Zoe Hart. Seems that day has finally arrived.”

Dash fired his starting pistol in the very next second, making both Lavon and Zoe flinch, and all the runners in the Annual Elf Race pelted by them, jostling for position. One person was doing remarkably well, Zoe noted.

“I think Tom Long is going to win by a mile,” she said, shaking her head in wonder. “The prize is still just a basket of candy canes, right?”

“That is all.” Lavon nodded. “And Tom has even started limitin’ his sugar intake, so I’m guessin’ he’s just doin’ it for the glory of the win.”

“Wow. That is... I don’t even know how to respond to that,” Zoe admitted.

“’Course with that outfit Wanda made special for him, he’ll prob’ly win the prize for best costume too,” Lavon considered.

“And beat me?” asked Zoe, eyes wide with fake surprise as she put on her Santa hat and struck a pose.

“Oh, I stand corrected,” Lavon deadpanned. “You are transformed into Momma Santa and I am in awe.”

Zoe laughed and swatted him across the arm. Honestly, it was the reaction she expected, and she didn’t mind at all. It was fun to hang out along with her BFF after too long, nice just to laugh and be foolish, without having to worry that she wasn’t including Joel enough, or that Wade was looking at her with some kind of longing that she might actually want to give in to.

“Zoe?” said Lavon, poking her in the shoulder. “You with me, girl?”

“Sorry, just thinking about... Doesn’t matter,” she assured him, literally waving it all away. “So, hot cider and a piece of pecan pie?” she offered, gesturing towards the stalls selling such goodies.

“Sounds like a plan, Zoe Hart,” Lavon agreed, grinning wide at her. “You know, I’m pretty glad you decided not to do that whole Christmas in New York thing. Half-Jewish you may be, but you’re part of my Christmas tradition now. Wouldn’t be the same without ya,” he insisted, hugging her close.

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think I’d want to do Christmas without you either, Lavon Hayes,” she promised him. “Now, I’m gonna need that cider and pie before people from the race start coming at me with inevitable injuries!”


End file.
